Chapter 185
At the beach, Sandalphon informs Remiel that many people died, yet he can not see a single soul. Remiel and Sandalphon look at the bodies of the deceased. As the waves roll in Remiel asks what he means. Sandalphon is unable to reply as the creature finds the two Angels hiding behind the car. The two look up in horror as the creatures eyes begin to glow. The creature reaches out and grabs Sandalphon by the collar of his shirt. Remiel shouts for Sandalphon to run away and reaches for him in vain. The creature pulls Sandalphon closer, as Remiel looks on horrified. Sandalphon summons his spear and stabs the creature in the eye. The creature opens it's mouth in pain, letting go of Sandalphon and holding it's eye. Shards of glass drop from the creatures eye. Sandalphon berates the creature, saying how dare he, before transforming his spear, into a flute. He tells the creature if he has a heart, he won't be able to resist the calling of the trumpet. He unleashes the power of the flute by calling forth the Lowest Resting Tone. He begins to play as the creature lunges towards him. Sandalphon avoids the creature, continuing his tune. The creature holds its head, letting out a cry of pain. Remiel is astounded and comments a heavenly trumpet that controls the mind, it's getting through. As Sandalphon plays, the creature begins to swell up and eventually explodes. The explosion causes Remiel to be trapped in an alternative dimension. In his confusion he looks around calling for Sandalphon enquiring his whereabouts. He looks into the pitch black darkness, uttering Sandalphon's name. Dark, shadowy winged figures loom over the city, as the lights start to go out, plunging the city into complete darkness. Still bound by the roots of Luciel's Spear, Rano is unconscious. Luciel states he's already done it, 'Shedbarshemoth‏‎'^ the moon with the power of creation and he looks forward to seeing how the Angels will deal with him. Luciel wonders if he should hurry up, so he can show Rano what he wants to show him. He places his fingers on Rano's forehead and tells him to wake up. Rano wakes up startled. Luciel says it's good to see him and asks if he didn't tell him he had something to show him. Luciel smiles and asks Rano to look at his feet. Rano looks down and notices a black hole in the centre of the floor. Rano is shocked at the sight and wonders aloud if it's a black hole. Luciel explains it is a black hole, or rather that's the name given to it by humans. Luciel continues that for such a big, beautiful star, humans lacked inspiration when it came to naming it. Luciel looks down into the black hole, he tells Rano it is 'The Horizon Of The Void', the home of those who have experienced Eternal Death and are now part of Dark Lessa's stomach contents. He adds that this is where his previous incarnation Diane's soul must go. Rano, tells him to wait and asks if he doesn't think that drowning is that place is salvation. Luciel replies that even Ra doesn't know what's inside, although maybe he does now and laughs. Luciel tells Rano, he doesn't have to be afraid and asks if he's never stood before him. Luciel shows Rano a vision of Diane standing before the void, ready for Eternal Death. Luciel asks if he knows why Ra brought him there. Rano looks at a forlorn Diane, as Luciel looks at him asking if he thinks it was for redemption, before stating it was for Balance, and only for balance. Rano still bound is sweating, as Luciel tells him, his soul is an energy that can no longer evolve, that it's the final product and if it's combined with the time of the universe that she used, the weight of light, will increase dramatically, if it were done correctly and his soul will become food for Dark Lessa. Luciel asks if he knows why there are so many deaths on Earth. The plants surrounding Rano, push his head downwards to make him watch as the vision of Diane fades away to reveal a skeleton and bones from the grave heading upwards ending with a flower blooming on it's grave. Luciel tells Rano to look at the vision, adding that to grow something new, there needs to be a great sacrifice, explaining that is the balance. Rano continues to sweat becoming more and more agitated, as Luciel tells him to look at his kind, those who are not immortal, the cancer of the universe, evil and if they don't disappear, Paradise will not come. Luciel turns away from Rano stating this isn't for the sake of humanity, adding humans can't remember their past lives even though they've been reincarnated and asks what then is their existence. Luciel answers his own question by saying an endless cycle of suffering, and the only thing that can save their soul from that prison is cold and empty darkness. Luciel waves his hand over the edge of the black hole, telling Rano the only way is for them to become part of '0', is to be a part of it adding there is nothing to be afraid of, this is what he has to do, this is the truth. Luciel instructs Rano to look under his feet, and see what is there on Earth. A vision of monstrous, winged creatures appears from the ground, along with humans that appear to be suffering, in an empty void as Luciel explains that in the end, even the flowers that bloom are part of the billions of deaths, buried in the emptiness, things that have been repeated, can not have immortality. At the end of the vision, there is a feathered being, as something falls. The vision reveals the feathered being to be Ra, hanging upside down, as a single flower falls from his hand. Luciel states when Ra realised the flower was blooming, he just watched the flower fall, and that's all he does. Rano gets angry asking what he's talking about, calling Luciel a psychopath. Rano tells him, that before he got involved, the world was going well, and ends by swearing at Luciel. Luciel smiles and replies his statement is a sign of human limitation, and all he's interested in saving is 'now'. Luciel tells him, what he will save is an infinite future, concluding that humans are like running water, they die endlessly and are reborn endlessly, in the end it is only because Dark Lessa makes it possible. Luciel smiles maniacally, and stands with his arms outstretched as he states he shall create a world of perfect balance, through Him. Chapter Bonus: Sandalphon plays his flute, as a baby goat Lessa, sleeps next to him. Translator's Note: :Shedbarshemoth‏‎ (Kor. 스케드바르스케모트): Shedbarshemoth‏‎ is a Demon associated with the Moon. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=128 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03